Group Chat PART 1
by FeatherSparrow
Summary: Tony started a group chat; afterwards, he both enjoyed and regretted it


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: for all those who are confused about the naming system, this is the key:**

 **\- Nat: Natasha**

 **\- Peter: Peter**

 **\- Tony: Tony**

 **\- Cap: Steve**

 **\- Clint: Clint**

 **\- Sparky: Thor**

 **\- Reindeer Games: Loki**

 **\- BB: Bruce**

 **\- Buckster: Bucky**

 **Have fun!**

 **Tony started the chat**

 **Nat has joined the chat**

 **Peter has joined the chat**

 **Peter: oh hey Natasha, whatcha doing?**

 **Nat: not much**

 **Peter: oh, just, ya know, hunting down giant scaly lizard-men**

 **Cap has joined the chat**

 **Cap: we all see you sitting on the roof of your house eating tacos**

 **Peter: fucking stalkers**

 **BB has joined the chat**

 **BB: hey! Language**

 **Buckster joined the chat**

 **Buckster: hi!**

 **Nat: Bucky?**

 **Peter: hi!!**

 **Cap: BUCKY?**

 **BB: hello**

 **Sparky joined the chat**

 **Sparky: why haz Man of Iron requested we speak?**

 **Nat: idk**

 **Peter: what's up?**

 **Cap: are you Thor?**

 **BB: I don't know, ask him**

 **Sparky: yes, it is Thor...how do I ask Man of Iron why we're here?**

 **BB: I can't answer that, I'm busy building a pair of pants that will contain Hulk's size**

 **Cap: I can't either, I fear I am not yet used to technology as advanced as that**

 **Nat: Peter should know**

 **Peter: you are all idiots. Tony is ON. Just text him!!!!**

 **Clint has joined the chat**

 **Clint: you guys ought to get down to Tony's lab; he's blowing shut up down there!**

 **Tony: I heard that, Barton**

 **Sparky: Man of Iron!**

 **Tony: oh here we go...**

 **Sparky: why have you requested we speak?**

 **Tony: I'm not answering that. You figure it out**

 **Clint: he's not blowing shit up anymore :(**

 **Tony: no I'm not. Jarvis kicked me out of the lab. I'm coming up.**

 **Cap: oh SHIT. Run, Clint!**

 **Clint: I'm already gone**

 **Tony: you idiot**

 **Clint: what?**

 **Tony: I can SEE you. You're hiding in the cupboard**

 **Clint: I've been fucking compromised**

 **Tony: *face palms***

 **Reindeer Games has joined the chat**

 **Reindeer Games: why the hell would you invite me to this...monstrosity?**

 **Tony: I have no fucking clue-- who invited him?**

 **Sparky: it was i. PerhAps my brother knows of what idiocy has befallen you for you to have invited us all to chat when we all live in the same tower**

 **Tony: perhaps I do not wish to speak with you face to face. ever think of that? Maybe I don't WANNA see your faces**

 **Peter: ur so fuckin MEAN**

 **Tony: excuse ur mouth, the adults are speaking**

 **Cap: Peter is an Avenger...sorta...but either way he shou,d be involved in these. Hats**

 **Nat: whoa! Who said anything about hats?**

 **Clint: why hats? I mean, we could all be having sex**

 **BB: Clint!**

 **Nat: really?!**

 **Peter: omg, adult overload**

 **Tony: wtf Barton**

 **Cap: ...**

 **Sparky: YOU DARE DECLAIR UNCLEAN ACTS?**

 **Reindeer Games: you retard what have you done?**

 **Buckster: O_O**

 **Clint: whoa whoa whoa that's not what I meant to say!!!**

 **Tony: then wtf DID you mean to say?!**

 **Reindeer Games: the idiot has a point: there are few words that can go along with sex, and six is not something visible**

 **Clint: 6. Ha I loved you wrong**

 **Reindeer Games: indeed you did you fucktard**

 **Clint: gah stupid autocorrect**

 **Peter: I choked on my fuckting taco you fucks**

 **Cap: Jesus who has he been hanging around with lately?**

 **Nat: us, Steve. The Avengers**

 **Peter: and MJ, but I suppose she doesn't swear much**

 **Clint: ooh? Who is MJ?**

 **Tony: whoever she is better watch her back**

 **BB: we better send her. Video saying if she hurts Peter we'll ed her**

 **Sparky: HULK. SMASH**

 **Peter: whoa wha whoa whoa!! There will be no smashing of MJ. We aren't together**

 **Tony: yet**

 **BB: yeah. Who knows what could happen in an hour?**

 **Peter: oh I gotta go MJ wants me to get a cup of coffee with her now. Cyl**

 **Peter has left the chat**

 **Tony: whaaaaaaaatttttttttt?!**

 **Nat: send the fucking video send the fucking video**

 **Cap: keep her away!**

 **Buckster: sorry I was peeing. What's going on?**

 **Reindeer Games: people are idiots. Correction: YOU people are idiots. Have a horrid day**

 **Reindeer Games has left the chat**

 **BB: gtg I'm spying on PeterMJ**

 **BB has left the chat**

 **Clint: oh so Bruce wants to e part of the action?**

 **Tony: shut ur mouth Clint so help me or I will rip you from that cupboard and feed you to my crocodile**

 **Clint: XD ur CROCODILE? Who the hell would give YOU a crocodile?!**

 **Tony: I warned you**

 **Clint: omg I'm gonna die!!! Save me!!!! Ahhhhh**

 **Clint has left the chat**

 **Cap: tony what'd you do?**

 **Tony: I made a robot crocodile earlier; I sicked it on Clint**

 **Nat: oh I'm laughing so hard can I have something to spit my tea in?**

 **Buckster: I c give you a purse**

 **Nat: nvm I gtg**

 **Nat has left the chat**

 **Buckster: I'm gonna go train some wanna come cap?**

 **Cap: sure why not as long as all weapons are forbidden**

 **Buckster: of course :)**

 **Buckster has left the chat**

 **Cap has left the chat**

 **Sparky: just me and you now, Man of Iron**

 **Tony: fuck off Sparky**

 **Tony has left the chat**

 **Sparky has left the chat**


End file.
